


Mamma Mia.

by werewolve



Series: Ineffable Husbands Ficlets [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, something about abba just makes my heart soar y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 17:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolve/pseuds/werewolve
Summary: i just love abba





	Mamma Mia.

Crowley was angry.

He had every right to be, right? Aziraphale was being ridiculous, there was no stopping Armageddon now, it was hopeless. Their best bet was to find a quiet galaxy and settle down, out of the way of everything. Build a new home in the stars.

But no, the Angel was still caught up in the rules and regulations of Heaven. Still blind to the fact that Heaven’s hold on him no loner mattered.

The door to the Bentley slammed shut, a little too hard for such an old car but Crowley, for this specific moment, couldn’t bring himself to care. He was thinking angrily about everything and back to driving at 90 mph through the busy streets of London. The Bentley, it seemed, didn’t like this, as soon one specific verse of ABBA’s ‘Mamma Mia’ streamed through the speakers at full blast.

I've been angry and sad about things that you do  
I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through  
And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think you know that you won't be away too long  
You know that I'm not that strong

Crowley frowned, whacking a whole hand against the radio’s off switch, “Oh shut up!”

If there was anything he didn’t need right now, it was the car’s habit of choosing lyrics that exactly called him out on his wrongdoings.

Sadly the off switch didn’t work.

Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?

“OH FOR SATAN’S SAKE!” Crowley gave the dashboard another strong thump, and it finally gave in, the song coming to an abrupt end. 

Giving a long sigh of relief, the Demon tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and slowed down his speed, he was now aimlessly driving down side streets in an attempt to cool off. There was a lot going through his mind, and one particular thought stood out- he should apologise to Aziraphale… again. Maybe he had been too harsh. Maybe, as much as he didn’t want to ever admit it out loud, the Bentley was right.

Crowley pulled out his mobile, pressed the call button, and waited- as expected- for it to go to voice mail. 

“Angel, we need to talk. I’ll be there in an hour.”

Then he hung up, leaving the message to the airwaves. 

His drive continued around the streets of London, eyeing up pedestrians going about their lives. Humans were somewhat fascinating, he wondered how any of them would react if told Armageddon was mere days away. Probably with a lot of fear, he responded to his own thought quickly. 

Soon after this detour, he was pulling back towards the bookshop. Happy to see from his view down the road that an Angel dressed in white stood waiting on the pavement. 

The car radio kicked into action again.

Look into his angel eyes  
One look and you're hypnotised

“Oi, behave.”

Crowley shot a glare at the car, and the volume quickly faded out, as though the Bentley were a child being scolded for saying something it shouldn’t.

He pulled over to where the Angel stood, and leaned to open the passenger door for him. 

“Crowley.”

“Aziraphale. Look… I’m sorry, I should have-“

“Apology accepted.”

“-been more considerate. Wait, what?”

“Apology accepted.” 

The Bentley roared back into action, volume raising just in time for something new to play. 

You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you

Aziraphale’s attention was immediately caught, “Oh, well that’s strange.”

Crowley looked frantic.

Let me tell you now

“Yeah it does this sometimes, sorry, you were saying?” He was pressing the off switch again, it wasn’t working- again.

My love is strong enough to last when things are rough

Aziraphale on the other hand, seemed to simply stare at the radio, “Something tells me this one was my doing.”

It's magic

“You think so?”

You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind

The Angel broke into a smile, and then a laugh, a deep blush overcoming his features, “Yes, yes I think so.” 

Crowley was no longer attempting to cut off the music, at this point he wasn’t sure he could even if he wanted to, the Bentley really did- in every literal sense- have a mind of its own. And apparently one that knew more than even he or Aziraphale did. 

“Well then, dinner?” 

“Sounds lovely.”


End file.
